Kill me
by Neverbeenthefirsttosmile
Summary: Jyler one shot. Sad. Sad. AU. Terrible written really quickly.


_Jeremy could feel Tyler hold him as he tried to make a chocolate cake. Having a man of such strength cling to you whilst baking was proving to be somewhat difficult. Nevertheless, he smiled and nudged him slightly before dragging the both of them across the kitchen._

_"Tyler..." He sighed with exasperation but as always there was a hint of love in his every word. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" This time he chuckled though as he took a break from attempting to bake and stroked the arms wrapped around him._

_"Nope." He laughed manically and Jeremy just shook his head and leaned back._

_Jeremy sighed again but made an effort to turn around to look into Tyler's eyes as he spoke._

_"I love you, you crazy wolf-man."_

_"Hey! Watch it."_

_"Bleuh." He simply stuck his tongue out at Tyler, big mistake, __**big **__mistake. Tyler seized the opportunity to bite his tongue before turning the weird encounter into a soft kiss. Finally his hold relented but solely so he could move his hands to cup his face gently as he prolonged the kiss. Jeremy finally realized that making a cake for Elena as she had asked would be impossible and gave in to Tyler, wrapping his arms around his neck and falling into him._

Jeremy woke from his dream with a start, but it hadn't truly been a dream. No, it had been a memory. He raised his hand to touch his face only to come to the realization that even in his unconscious tears had started to course down his cheeks. He tried to breathe in but even that courtesy was refused to him. For the next few minutes choking gasps and spluttered coughs could be heard as he tried to catch his breath. It was practically impossible though. Life without Tyler wasn't even life. This state he was constantly in wasn't living it was a state fit for the dead. As he should be; as he wanted to be.

Despite the fact Jeremy had been the one to leave Tyler; he still reached for his phone. The dial tone rang for several seconds before Tyler picked up. It was 4 a.m.

"Jer? Why are you calling?" His voice sounded rough, maybe he was as bad as Jeremy, but that wasn't possible.

"I..." Jeremy managed to utter before he slammed the phone down. That was a bad move on his part, even though they weren't together and Tyler was now submissive to Klaus he would still come to see him, even though he hadn't asked.

True to Jeremy's expectations Tyler found a way to sneak into Jeremy's room without his noticing, probably thanks to his new hybrid powers. Astounded, all Jeremy could do was blink at him before he was engulfed in his comforting embrace. For a second, he indulged; he let the only person he'd ever loved hold him. He still loved him. He was still hopelessly in love with him. It killed him that they couldn't be together. After several minutes of this odd charade he pulled back and shoved Tyler.

"Leave, just fucking go. I don't want you here. I don't fucking want you here."

"Jer..." He tried to stroke his face and pull him closer again.

"No. I said no. I don't want you anymore. You fucking... you cheated on me. You fucking... You're Klaus' little sex slave. I don't fucking want your cheap worthless ass anywhere near me."

This seemed to do the trick as Tyler left as swiftly as he'd come. Jeremy broke down properly and curled into a ball as he disintegrated on his bed. The memories broke down the weak wall he'd tried and failed to put up.

_It had been an ordinary day, they were supposed to meet at Tyler's house and partake in some catching up and caretaking as they hadn't seen each other in a few days due to the craziness of the summer. Jeremy had gulped, shaking the image of Tyler dying from his mind before he opened the door to... Klaus using Tyler as a dirty little sex slave and Tyler... enjoying it. Ever since that day he'd refused any contact with either and avoided them as much as possible, leaving the room to go cry as soon as either of them were mentioned_.

The days went by and Jeremy just felt everything mean less and less. He didn't eat unless reminded; he didn't sleep until he was crumbling with exhaustion. The only thing kept up due to this behaviour was his schoolwork. It distracted him, not really but it kept him busy and he preferred working to feeling.

Tyler could feel the guilt gnaw at him more and more as he saw the state Jeremy was in. He was surprised he was still standing judging from the way he was abusing himself. All he wanted was to go to him and make him better but he'd made himself clear. If Tyler were him he'd have done the same thing.

By the time Tyler got back home, Klaus was waiting for him with an eager grin on his face.

"I have a surprise for you." He drawled and raked his fingers down his back, causing Tyler to shudder in disgust. If he weren't his Sire, he'd have killed him.

"What is it?" He grunted.

"Now, now. A little patience love."

Tyler snarled in response as Klaus led him to the middle of the Lockwood Forest.

"Surprise." He cackled as he unveiled a beaten and bloody Jeremy tied to a tree.

"No." He cried out, sending a ripple of fear all through Mystic Falls.

"Oh yes. Now, watch and learn."

Klaus approached Jeremy and tugged on his arm with savage force.

"You are going to tear him limb from limb and drink every last drop of his blood. Oh and make sure he's dead. I do have this." He flashed Jeremy's ring and Tyler swore he could feel his heart stop. He didn't have a choice. Klaus had asked him to do it.

"No. Tyler, please. Please." Jeremy was sobbing uncontrollably; he wouldn't have cared had it been anyone but Tyler. "Tyler, please."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, tears pouring down his face.

"I love you. I love you. Please..." He struggled against the bindings that kept him tied to the tree.

"I love you." Tyler got to him and kissed him one last time before reaching into his ribcage and ripping his heart out. He wasn't going to torture him as Klaus had asked; he tried to make it as painless as possible. Tyler could feel himself die inside as the love of his life died, his lips pressed to his own, and their tears mixed together. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Klaus.

"Kill me."


End file.
